bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakugan Battle Brawlers (Video Game)
The Bakugan Battle Brawlers video game is available for the Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS, PS2, PS3, and XBox 360. New characters include: * Marduk- the main villian of the game. He is a Darkus brawler. * Leonidas- the Bakugan the player ends up with after battling Shuji in the begininng of the game. * Omega Leonidas- Leonidas' evolved form. He now has sharper claws and wings and is strongest Bakugan in the game. He has the powers of Drago, Skyress, Gorem, Tigrerra, Preyas, and Angelo/Diablo Preyas. * Vladitor- Marduk's Guardian Bakugan. * Battle Ax Vladitor- Vladitor's evolved form. He has improved strength and fights with an axe. His power comes from the Silent Core. Information You can change Bakugan in your room by pressing the number two on Bakugan for the Wii. The Collector's Edition Nintendo DS version of this game, for a limited time, comes with a Special Attack Naga ball with 650 G's called White Naga. If you purchase any version from Toys 'R' Us, you will be able to purchase a Ravenoid and a Manion from the in-game shop for 0 BP. (free), in addition Wal-Mart has a code for a bronze Warius. (Warius won't affect anything else; you will still be able to have Bakugan of other attributes.) Event AR Bakugan There are Bakugan that can only can be used by using a Action Replay Event Code made by Codejunkies. Here are the Bakugan and their Action Replay Codes and they will not be in the store there be in your collection and you can never buy them that the store at all. The Warius has 500 Gs and is Lv.1 but when you Lv. them up their Gs will stay at 500 Gs. *Water:220D491D 00000032 *Earth:220D491E 00000032 *Light:220D491F 00000032 *Dark:220D4920 00000032 *Wind:220D4921 00000032 Enter one of these as your name to recieve BP or a bronze Warius. 1,000 BP Enter "33204429" as a code. 5,000 BP Enter "42348294" as a code. 10,000 BP Enter "46836478" as a code. 100,000 BP Enter "18499753" as a code. 500,000 BP Enter "26037947" as a code. Bronze warius Enter "449824934071" as a code Unlock Doing these conditions will get you these bakugan when the character has an exclamation mark over their photo. You have to beat the game. On the Console versions, you have to defeat them on Normal Difficulty on the Battlefield and Hard Difficulty (Evolved Bakugan only). *Dragonoid - Battle Dan in the park using only Pyrus Bakugan. *Preyas - Beat Marucho in the park using only Aquos Bakugan. *Gorem - Beat Julie in the park using only Subterra Bakugan. *Tigrerra - Beat Runo in the park using only Haos Bakugan. *Skyress - Beat Shun in the park using only Ventus Bakugan. *Hydranoid - Beat Masquerade in the park using only Darkus Bakugan. *Vladitor - Beat Marduk in a battle royale using no Darkus Bakugan. Top Brawler Bakugan *Fortress - Win a tag battle with Dan as your partner. *Sirenoid - Win a tag battle with Marucho as your partner. *Cycloid - Win a tag battle with Julie as your partner. *Tentaclear - Win a tag battle with Runo as your partner. *Harpus -Win a tag battle with Shun as your partner. Evolved *Delta Dragonoid - Beat Dan in a battle royale using no Pyrus Bakugan. *Angelo/Diablo Preyas - Beat Marucho in a battle royale using no Aquos Bakugan. *Hammer Gorem - Beat Julie in a battle royale using no Subterra Bakugan. *Blade Tigrerra - Beat Runo in a battle royale using no Haos Bakugan. *Storm Skyress - Beat Shun in a battle royale using no Ventus Bakugan *Dual Hydranoid - Beat Masqeurade in a battle royale using no Darkus Bakugan. *Battle Ax Vladitor - Beat Marduk in the park without losing a single battle. Trivia * Each of the Battle Brawlers Guardian Bakugan are missing something when you have it: Drago (Dragonoid): Missing his horns. His Bakugan form may be Mock Dragonoid. Delta Dragonoid is missing the horns on the sides of his head. Skyress: Missing her horns. Gorem/Hammer Gorem: Missing his shield and horns respectively. Preyas/Diablo: Missing his collar. Angelo: Has differntly shaped eyes and missing half of his hair. Tigrerra: Missing her spikes. Hydranoid: Missing his horns. *The following is a list of Bakugan missing from the game excluding Ravenoid, Manion, and Warius: **Alpha Hydranoid **Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia **Limulus **Ultimate Dragonoid **Rattleoid **Bee Striker **Mantris **El Condor **Tuskor **Hynoid **Wormquake **Wavern *If you use a Bakugan's species Green Ability Card that only works for them (for example Feather Storm for Harpus, Blue Stealth For Preyas and Boosted Dragon for Dragonoid) a different battle animation will happen if you win. *Although Naga appears in-game, he is never actually battled by the player. *If one pre-ordered the DS version from Gamestop or EB Games, they would get a DS case with Shun, Dan, and Marucho on it. *Even if you don't buy the Toys 'R' Us DS version, you can get Ravenoid and Manion's Gate Cards. Category:Bakugan (game)